


With a Kiss

by Shorm (Bdoing)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdoing/pseuds/Shorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a kiss. Everything always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Kiss

It started with a kiss.

Well, it started way back when with their fathers meeting on some case, and then their mothers meeting in a pre-natal class.  
But it really got going with a kiss.

And, of course, it was in front of everyone -- it wasn't thought out or planned, it was an emotional response to getting through yet another night trapped in the high school that they didn't expect to ever escape. (They vowed to never go there at night again, which lasted a few weeks.)

No one really expected it, despite what Lydia and Allison would swear the next morning in homeroom, but no one was as surprised as Scott and Stiles, their lips suddenly locked together, hungrily demanding proof that the other was really okay, then pulling apart, cheeks cherry-red.

It kept going with kisses.

It took a while for them to get back to that same level, for the hunger, the need for each other to make itself obvious. It was a couple weeks of tender pecks, of hands brushing and then fingers slowly intertwining between them, thinking they were being oh-so-subtle and completely oblivious to their giant grins and the stares they got.

A few weeks later, when Stiles was hospitalized after a car crash, Scott brought him back with a kiss.

He stammered out the explanation to their parents, who laughed and asked if they really thought it was a secret. They stopped keeping it a secret at school, and nothing really happened -- a few jokes, an offhand comment or two in the locker room, nothing major or mean-spirited, so they brushed it off.

So a few years later, out of high school, into their second apartment together, Scott had a plan.

It started with a kiss, arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist while he cooked lunch. It ended with Scott down on one knee, a ring in one outstretched hand, Stiles on his knees, crying while he said yes, arms wrapped around his fiancé.

The actual day started, as most of their days did, with a kiss, frantic while Stiles pulled on mismatched clothing, mumbling through the sleep clouding his brain that he needed a haircut, and his tux was still at the cleaners, and he needed to go get them breakfast because who wants to cook on their wedding day, and then Scott was lying alone in bed, spread-eagle, a giant grin on his face.

The wedding itself went surprisingly smoothly; between Stiles being involved (which meant needless complications and that every detail had to be perfect) and Scott being involved (which meant that everyone was expecting an attack to ruin everything), not being surprised was, well, surprising. But no one attacked, the details were perfect, the needless complications went off without a complicated hitch, and mid-afternoon, they found themselves at the altar, repeating the vows they'd picked out and then immediately forgotten.

And, with two soft, almost whispered "I do"s, their marriage started, as almost everything seemed to with them, with a kiss.


End file.
